<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should Be Sleeping Beauty by keepquietplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731488">Should Be Sleeping Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease'>keepquietplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chastity Device, Chubby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom Remy, Handcuffs, I didn't know that was a thing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Self Image Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Sort Of, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Weight Issues, somnophilia mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil didn't sleep much, and his boyfriend was a coffee addict.<br/>Remy had special ways of putting him to bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should Be Sleeping Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepxietyismyasthetic/gifts">sleepxietyismyasthetic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my requests are a lil out of order (I. . . I didn't write them down. . .) so I apologize!<br/>It's this, one from Virgil's crow, soulmate AU because I was planning that for awhile, and I'm allowed to write stuff, another request of top Virgil in the last thing AU, another request from Virgil's crow, me writing Logan and Virgil getting married, and I'll keep looking through my inbox, but let me know if I missed you</p><p>Also...I watched all of the sleep videos for this shit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dating someone who drank more than seventeen cups of coffee every day was probably where Virgil went wrong with his love life.  Remy was an absolute sweetheart, and he loved Virgil to bits, but they both never slept.  When Virgil dated his ex, Logan, he'd make him go to bed at a reasonable time.  He still tried.  He texted Virgil at ten PM to remind him to brush his teeth and turn off his phone.  Usually he'd listen to Logan, but when he stayed over at his boyfriend's, he didn't.</p><p>Which is why it was a bigger mistake to move in with Remy.</p><p>Virgil was hunched over his sketchpad, working on a commission.  He'd be transferring it to digital once he got the layout done, but he preferred doing hand sketches over using his stylist.  He'd been working for over eight hours with no break, and his back was killing him.  Remy was working at the little coffee shop he owned.  He got home late, usually buzzed off of caffeine and ready to work on more behind the scenes things.  He paid the bills, planned shifts, created routines, came up with new flavors, you name it.  It was admirable, truly.  The problem was that they both worked themselves to death.</p><p>"Hey babe!  I'm home!"  Remy called, entering their apartment with an iced coffee.  He frowned when he saw Virgil peek over his shoulder.  "Did you move at all?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>He huffed, closing the door and setting his coffee down.  Virgil stood up, wincing as every bone in his body cracked.</p><p>"How was work?"</p><p>"Suzie was such a bitch today.  She had the audacity to tell me that I was being dramatic."</p><p>"You?  Dramatic?  Never."</p><p>Remy quirked an eyebrow.  "Got some lip there?"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Cute.  You're getting punished for that one.  Talking back to your dom is hardly appropriate, babes.  Plus, someone here hasn't been taking care of himself again.  Gotta punish you for that."</p><p>"You can't talk.  You're the worst at taking care of yourself.  You haven't slept in days."  Virgil watched him pick up his coffee and take a sip, lowering his sunglasses to reveal tired eyes.  Somehow, they still pierced through Virgil's soul.  Fuck.  He was serious.  "Um, I--"</p><p>"Oh no, girl.  You can't take it back.  I want you naked on the bed in less than two minutes.  God help you if you aren't ready."</p><p>Virgil scrambled to the bedroom and got undressed.  All that remained was the chastity device around his cock.  He had been wearing it all week, only allowed to take it off to clean himself.  It had a hole for if he had to use the bathroom, so it stayed on with little to no breaks.  The lock on it could only be opened by a key that Remy kept on him at all times.  He cursed when he realized he didn't eat yet.  Not a good idea.  He popped his head out.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I should eat before a scene.  Don't wanna drop."</p><p>Remy's expression softened for a second.  He pulled a bag--seemingly out of nowhere, he might add--and handed it to him.  "Pastries, babes.  Lord knows you need the calories if you haven't eaten all day.  Eat all of them."</p><p>"There's sixteen in here.  I can't eat all of those.  That's too many."</p><p>"Then eat most of them!  Picky, picky!  Hand me the coffee cream puff."</p><p>Virgil snorted, handing him the confection before grabbing his own.  A nice, simple chocolate muffin.  He devoured it quickly--god, he was hungry--and set his sights on a lemon scone.  He went to put the pastries away, frowning when Remy grabbed his arm.</p><p>"That's only two."</p><p>"Rem--"</p><p>"Eat at least two more."</p><p>"You're the reason that doctors tell me I need to lose weight."</p><p>"The BMI test is bullshit.  Just saying.  You're perfectly healthy.  Excuse you for being one hundred fifty six pounds at only five foot one."</p><p>Virgil didn't argue.  Remy was, well, strong.  You couldn't really see his muscles at first with his outfits, but they were there.  He constantly got put in the overweight category and despised it.  Virgil had exactly zero visible muscles, but Remy didn't stand for any sort of fat-shaming.  He banned customers from his coffee shop if he heard them talk badly about someone's weight.  Virgil struggled to be as confident as him, wearing baggy clothing to hide any part he deemed unflattering.  That was one of the many reasons Remy liked getting him naked.  He had to hide his excitement when Virgil failed to redress before asking to eat.  They worked out together, and even if Virgil had a slower metabolism, he didn't deserve to hate his body.  Remy believed he deserved love even if he didn't work out.  That's why he tried to get him to eat regularly.  Virgil ate one full doughnut and half of a danish before claiming he was really full.  He was given one last look before he was excused to get back in the bedroom to lay on the bed.</p><p>Remy didn't take long.  He got in there and immediately pointed to the bed frame.  Virgil lifted his hands, feeling cold metal click together around his left wrist.  His dom went to the other side, connecting the right wrist to the pole that stood firm.</p><p>"Ankles too?"  Virgil asked softly, watching as a grin spread on his boyfriend's face.  He enjoyed being spread out for him.  When they first started dating, it took a long time.  First it was getting to the point where Virgil could wear a t-shirt around him, and then it was being fully naked.  After that, they had sex with the lights out, and it took another two years until the hall lights could even be on with the door open.  He was thankful that Virgil was so willing to show off his body now.  He got to work, fastening the cuffs around each ankle so his legs were spread.</p><p>"God, you look so good like this.  Such a horny bitch.  Safe word?"</p><p>"Lavender."</p><p>"Good!"  Remy grabbed the lube from their nightstand.  He pushed one finger in, delicately massaging Virgil's walls.  He could spend hours worshiping the man in front of him.  He'd do it.  He loved Virgil.  The way his breath hitched and how his stomach went slightly inwards as he went closer to the sweet, little bundle of nerves.  He pressed a kiss to his left thigh, marveling in how responsive he was.  Gasping and shuddering with each push of the finger.  "Hope you're ready for orgasm delay, bitch."</p><p>"Ooohh, yes."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Yes dom."</p><p>"Good."  Remy slipped a second finger in, keeping a close eye on Virgil's face.  He wasn't letting him out of the device yet.  Not until he was desperate.  Maybe he'd pass out.  Remy loved making him cum so hard he couldn't stay awake.  He kept pressing kisses to his thighs as he pushed his fingers in and out.  He leaned up, kissing his stomach.  Virgil tried to curl his legs inward, making him snicker.  "All tied up, babes.  Can't hide anything from me.  I could just stay here all night.  In fact, I think I will for a bit."</p><p>He pulled his fingers out, smirking at the whine Virgil gave before leaning up to kiss every bit of his stomach.  Virgil made small complaints, but he didn't use the safe word, so it was fine.  He even got away with groping and kneading his stomach.  He made eye contact with him as he nipped right above his belly button, giving it a little slap as he pulled back to grab something.  He came back with a prostate massager.  A bullet, to be exact.  It was on the smaller side, explaining the minor prep done.  He covered it in lube before slipping it into Virgil, making sure it was snug against his prostate.  He clicked the little remote he had, sipping his beverage as Virgil's whole body convulsed.</p><p>His breath quickened as it buzzed endlessly into him.  He glanced at Remy who was watching with intent.  He let out a shaky breath.  Remy pressed the remote again, and the buzzing increased.  He swore, pulling at the cuffs around his wrists.</p><p>"You look amazing, bitch."</p><p>"Rem, please--"</p><p>"The cage isn't coming off just yet, babes.  You're lucky I'm not making you wear it for another week.  Maybe I will.  Keep you nice and stimulated.  No erections or orgasms.  You're only allowed to have such things when I say you can."</p><p>"Remy!"</p><p>"Yes.  Scream my name, bitch.  Beg for it."  He finished his coffee, frowning.  "I may have to go get more coffee.  Think you can be good and wait here?"</p><p>"No!  Don't leave!"</p><p>"I don't know.  You didn't finish your food."</p><p>"I'll eat the rest now!  Please don't leave."</p><p>Remy's heart fluttered at that.  He'd be lying if he said he didn't like making Virgil eat during sex.  He stood, going to the kitchen despite the protests from his boyfriend.  He grabbed the unfinished danish and another pastry.  A big, buttery croissant.  He grabbed a handful of little cookies his coworker made.  He got back, seeing Virgil groan once he saw all of the food in his hands.</p><p>"Remy--"</p><p>"You're eating all of these, babe.  If you're good, we can take the cage off.  You still can't cum, but you can let your dick get hard."</p><p>His honest plan was to both make Virgil tired from eating a lot of food and exhausted from the prolonged orgasm.  He sat down next to his head, holding the danish to his mouth.  Virgil hesitantly took a bite.  Remy rewarded him by increasing the buzzing.  He ate quicker after that.  Remy ran a hand down his chest.</p><p>"Good job.  Keep eating."  He pushed the croissant to his mouth, pressing kisses to his neck.</p><p>"Remy, it's so much."</p><p>"You know how to make it stop."</p><p>Virgil didn't respond, just biting into the soft pastry.  He smirked, nipping at his jaw.  Virgil made it through almost everything.  He got to the final cookie, turning his head away.</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>"'M full."</p><p>Remy went down, kissing his chest.  The cookie remained at his lips.  He'd eat it in the end.  He always did.  He bit at his side.</p><p>"Do I have to--"</p><p>"If you want to get erect, yes."</p><p>Virgil bit into it, making a face.  It was his favorite kind, too.  He did that on purpose.  He ate the last bit left, sighing in relief with Remy produced a small key out of his pocket.  </p><p>"Who's my pretty man?"</p><p>"Don't do this."</p><p>"What's that?  Only people who think they're attractive get to be erect."</p><p>Virgil's face heated up as he closed his eyes.  "I am."</p><p>"Louder!"</p><p>"I'm your pretty man!"</p><p>"Sorry, what was that?"</p><p>"I'm gorgeous!  Fuck!  I'm so pretty!"</p><p>He smirked, unlocking the device.  Virgil sobbed once it was off.  It felt so good to be aroused.  He could feel himself get hard as the pleasant buzzing continued.  Remy was playing with his stomach again as he continued his mantra of how pretty he was.  Remy was holding his cock in a way that prevented him from finishing.  He honestly didn't know how long they'd be delaying it for.  He pressed the remote, and it was faster.  Virgil stopped speaking, just groaning and whimpering.  Remy smirked.  "Gonna fuck your thighs once we're done.  Clean you up, get the chastity cage back on you, and fuck your thighs."</p><p>"Tired."</p><p>"You don't have to be awake for it."</p><p>They both knew that.  He usually wasn't awake when Remy had his fun.  It was one of his biggest kinks, and Virgil didn't mind all that much.  He was happy just knowing he was being loved.  The buzzing stopped suddenly, making Virgil cry.</p><p>"You have two options.  I can jerk you off and we'll be done, or we can edge you for a little longer.  You don't have any energy in your eyes, babe.  Might want to pick the first option."</p><p>"Yeah, okay.  Please."</p><p>Remy pulled the bullet out carefully.  He began to move his hand.  It didn't take long for Virgil to spill all over the sheets.  "Good boy!  Alright, I'm getting a--oh."</p><p>Virgil was already out cold.  He snickered at his boyfriend, kissing his stomach one more time before grabbing a washcloth.</p><p>Their night was only just beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author fact: I made sweet potato pie today, and it turned out alright!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>